My little powerpuff Truth or Dare
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: The brand new ToD show staring the Powerpuff Girls, The mane six and THE CMC? Oh well. How will the dares and truths challenge them, but can they still be friends, even though the challenges could be brutal!


**Well they deleted my ToD show due to policy reasons so...I made this one! It's a crossover with mlp fim (Because I'm a mega Pegasister) and Powerpuffgirls! So enjoy this more detailed ToD.**

* * *

The day Finnaly came for this young girls life, the day her Truth or dare show Starts. Her other show was removed, So she made this show to fill her empty hole. Jordyn rushes to her closet and grabs a hot pink skirt and a Shirt with Pinkie pie on the front. She puts her glasses and her rainbow colored high tops on and runs to the studio, where everything and everyone was ready. Even the Portal to Ponyville was ready. Jordyn checks everything one more time and tells the guests their cues to come on stage.

"Ok miss we go on in three! Two! Action!" The camera man shouts as Jordyn walks from the Portal. "Hello! And welcome to My little powerpuff Truth or Dare! You may recognize and from my other show, but sadly they canceled my show due to regulations. Now on to the cast. They are adorable,They beat up bad guys, they save the world before bedtime, It's the Powerpuff girls!" Jordyn yelled as the girls walked in from backstage. "What's up!" Bc said waving to the camera. "Hi world!" Bubbles waved "Hello." Blossom said finding a chair. "Ok. Next up They also save their world, They learn something new everyday, And they have a element that controls their world. Ladies and gentalmen the Mane Six!" Jordyn shouted and the Ponies walked through the portal and became humans, they still had their wings and/or horn. "Well I think that is everybody, so let's introduce ourselfs." Jordyn said "Oh oh oh! Can I go first?!" Pinkie pie yelled as she bounced up and down. "Sure." Jordyn said "Yes! My name is Pinkie pie! And this is gummy!" Pinkie said holding her pet alligator. Pinkie pie was wearing a sparkly tutu that has her cutiemark on the side, with a pink top and her pink,blue and yellow shoes. "My name is Rainbow dash." Rainbow said. Rainbow was wearing blue jeans, A blue tank top with her cutiemark necklase, and blue shoes. "My name is Rarity!" Rarity said. Rarity was wearing a long white dress with three diamonds at the bottom symbolizing her cutiemark, clear high heels, and purple diamond earrings. "Um. My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said quietly. Fluttershy is wearing a long green shirt with three butterflies on it, a light yellow top and yellow flats. "I'm Applejack." Applejack said. "Applejack is wearing her signature cowgirl hat, a green crop top, and Capris with cowboy shoes with her cutiemark on the side. "And I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said. Twilight was wearing her crown and gold heels with some jean shorts and a purple shirt with her cutiemark on the front. "Now you girls." jordyn said pointing at the others. "My name is Bubbles!" Bubbles said. Bubbles was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, her hair is in her regular pigtails held up with one pink and one green ribbon, and black flats. "My name is Buttercup." Buttercup said. buttercup was wearing a lime green shirt and shorts, she had her hair down with streaks of green, and had green high tops. "My name is Blossom." Blossom said. Blossom was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and gray heels, her hair was out and she had pink earnings and a cat eys glasses.

"Well we introduced the cast so..." Jordyn started before she saw three girls walk through the portal. "Hi Applejack!" Applebloom shouted then hugged Applejack. "Hi Rarity!" Sweetiebelle shouted then hugged Rarity "Hi Rainbow dash." Scootaloo said then hugged Rainbow dash. "Why did you girls come here?" Applejack asked "We wanted to hang with you guys!" Sweetie belle said. "Well gaush, you three wanted to hang out with us." Applejack asked "Yep!" Applebloom said. "Ok, now the show is over. We need dares and truths for next chapter but until then." Jordyn started "BYE!" Sweetie belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo yelled in the camera and our ending song 'born this way' played everybody off, and the lights dimmed to black.


End file.
